Pitch Perfect in Jesse's POV
by OnceUponaRavenclaws
Summary: This is my version of Pitch Perfect in Jesse's Point of view. Please give comments about the story. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

I woke up feeling really excited. I am going to college today! As my parents drove me to Barden University, I turned on the radio to the loudest volume and started singing.

We finally reached Barden after a long ride. Among the many students, one of them caught my eye. She was standing beside a Taxi and another girl, I assume is one of the Barden seniors is talking to her. I turned to her and mimicked the guitar sound on the radio to her. She raised an eyebrow, then smiled. At that moment my parent's car zoomed in the direction of my dorm.

I pushed open my dorm room door and, without thinking, said, "Wow". My roommate, Benji, had really changed his side of the room. "Hi," he said, doing a magic trick, "You must be Jesse. I'm Benji." He caught me looking at his wall in awe and quickly added, " Seeing that I done this in an hour, I now think that it is a bit too much… I can take it down if you don't like it." Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I said, "It is fine! I just need a moment to adjust… Come on, let's go to the activities fair!"

The activities fair is pretty interesting, but I don't feel like joining any group we've seen so far. Suddenly, Benji said, "Come, there is only one group on campus worth joining." He led me to a group of boys standing in front of a sign that says: The Treblemakers. Benji explained that they are rock stars of a capella. The guys started singing Whip It, and Benji asked me how is my voice. I sang along with the guys to him, Benji smiled and told me that it was really good. Benji decided to introduce himself to the Treblemakers telling them that he was a great fan, especially of one of them named Bumper. He did a trick for Bumper and asked if they could exchange emails and totally hang out, which I think exchanging emails is not a good idea though, but was turned down by Bumper. When I lead him away from the group, he looked really upset and asked me, "Should I have done another trick?" I told him that his trick was fine but the talking was a little weird, and suggested that he should Facebook message Bumper. We decided to go for the audition together next month.

* * *

The following week, I decided to help the DJ of the school stack some CDs. I walked in to the studio and saw a men talking to a girl, I walked up to him and introduced myself, " Hey, I'm Jesse!" The DJ said, " I'm Luke and you are late!"I looked at the girl and recognised her immediately, she is the girl who came in a Taxi.

"I know you!" I said to the girl, whose name I found out was Beca.

" No you don't" she replied.

" Totally know her," I told Luke.

However, Luke said, " You will be spending a lot of time together stacking CDs. When you are done, there is more. Only one rule, no sex on the desk, I've been burned before."

Beca and I nodded and started stacking the huge pile of CDs. "I know you, I sang to you. I remember 'cause you were in a Taxi." I said, "Is your dad a Taxi driver or something?" She shook her head, "No."

Suddenly, she said," This sucks. I want to play music…" "Not me," I replied," I'm only here for one reason. I love stacking CDs." She looked at me like I am weird or something, which may be true. I like movies and stacking CDs, unlike most people. "So, what is your deal?" I asked her, "You know those girls who are dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and have an amazingly scary ear spike. Then you found out that she was beautiful all along." "I don't wear glasses." She said to me. "You are halfway there." I replied with a grin placing a CD on the rack.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Benji told me to prepare three verses the song "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson for the auditions the following week. The week went by fast, I enjoyed myself stacking CDs with Beca, Benji is practicing very hard for the auditions and I watched a lot of movies.

Finally, the day of the audition came. Benji and I went to the auditorium and waited for instructions. First there was a speech by a boy named Tommy. Then, we were asked to sing together. God, I realized that many of the people who went to auditions have a horrible voice! I sang as well as I could, but the two verses I chose had some high notes. Anyway, the auditions ended with all the a cappella groups clapping and cheering wildly for us. Tommy was about to make a ending speech, when a ginger told her that there is one more. Benji and I were getting ready to go back to our dorm when I heard a voice that sounded like Beca's. I told Benji to go first. Peering though the stage curtains, I saw Beca doing something with a cup and singing, she was really good! That night, I was lead by a few Treblemakers to a ceremony, they did not tell me who else was in Treble, I just hope Benji is not left out. I had a piece of cloth covering my head when they finally announced who is in Treble. There was another men beside me and to looked at each other the moment the cloth was removed. "No Benji?" I thought aloud, Benji sang really well today, maybe even better than me, why is he not in?

I pushed the thoughts of Benji aside as I followed the other Treblemakers to the A-ca-initiation night, it is really good, I must say, there is music playing and a wide selection of drinks. I spotted the Bellas coming down from the other side, actually to say the truth, not the Bellas, it is Beca. After these days stacking CDs with her, I have grown a crush on her. I never had a girlfriend, or met a girl who made me my heart beat faster like Beca. Without thinking, I called her name, "Beca! Beca! BE-CAW!" Finally, she seemed to realize me, and waved, saying "Wow" to herself. I talked to her about a capella boys and a capella girls having a-ca-children, hoping she will get my point and go out with me. However, Beca, as she is, asked if I am really drunk and said maybe I would forget whatever I said next morning. I know I won't, but still I left the subject and asked if she would like a drink, she smiled, "Sure." Soon, they started playing Andy Grammer's "Keep Your Head Up". I don't quite know the lyrics and I was quite drunk at that moment too. I walked up the Beca, singing and handed her a cup.

"This is awesome!" I said to Beca.

"Definitely something," she replied.

I did not know what I was thinking, but I yelled happily, "We are the kings of campus!" That night, when I returned to my dorm, I found Benji moaning and sobbing in his bed. It was then when I realised that I had totally forgotten that Benji had not gotten into the Treblemakers!

"I'm so sorry Benji. You sang great, really! Cheer up!" I told him comfortingly. Benji sighed, "It's ok, I guess I would just work backstage so I can watch all of you perform. Jesse, is it alright if you could tell me about your rehearsals?" I nodded.

Even though I know that a Barden Bella could not date a Treblemaker, I could not help not flirting with her. A few days later, when we were stacking CDs, I was trying to make her laugh, and she was, I can see, trying desperately not to. It was really like a chess match to me until Luke popped out of the booth and asked me to get lunch for him.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry that this chapter may be a little weird and not very detailed. What I wrote for the speech of the characters is slightly different from the movie and I will skip parts that I am not very sure how to write. Please read and review. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to think of an excuse to protest but Beca was smiling too sweetly. I nodded and went out, thinking that maybe Luke is Beca's ideal kind of guy. However, deep down, I still hoped Beca liked me, at least more than just friends. She should know by now that I have feelings for her, it should not take a very very bright person to see that.

* * *

Campus life is really fun, especially with the Treblemakers. The rehearsals, well, we don't rehearse, we basically just hang out at the Treble House. Now, I totally understand why Benji wanted to join the trebles so much. These dudes are cool. I've like most of them, most as in all except one. The one is Bumper. He has this stuck-up attitude and thinks he is better than us. Basically, he looks down on us. Donald, the rapper, is the nicest, to me at least. He is friendly and cheerful and will talk to me about our problems.

It became a routine. Everyday, I will take my classes, go and stack CDs with Beca (My favorite activity), then, I would go to the Treble House. Beca just seems not to take much interest in me. But I know better, I am sure deep in her, she likes me a lot. She's just those girls that did not want to show it. It is always the same until one day, I decided to take a huge step forward on Beca and me's relationship.

* * *

When she was sitting on the grass working something on her computer, her headphones on, she looked beautiful as always. I took a deep breath, if I succeed, maybe we could start dating; if I don't… Well, I think I would be back where I am now. I told myself to remain calm and walk towards her. "Hey weirdo!" I called out. _Way to go, Jesse, look how you started. Not cool, man._ I pushed the thoughts off my mind and walked towards her, placing a towel on the grass. Beca took off her headphones and replied with a hi. "Look Beca, I really enjoy stacking CDs with you, I really do. More than life," I began, taking a pile of movie DVDs out from my bag," So, I think we could do other fun thing that does not make us want to kill ourselves, right?" I then took two juice pouches out of my bag and threw one at her. "So, I brought some movies: Jaws, Rocky, The Breakfast Club… The best sound tracked movies of all time," I said with a smile, I just love movies," That is what I want to do. I want to score movies. So which one first?" At this moment, Beca was avoiding my gaze, sucking at her juice pouch silently. She turned and asked," How about we do something else?" Why? Does she not like movies or something? I asked her and to my big surprise, she answered," No, they are fine, they just bore me before it gets to the ending."

It turned out that Beca is skilled at predicting endings of movies. "But the ending is the best part!" I exclaimed. After a while, I knew this was my big chance. I said, "You need a movie education. A movie-cation, and I am going to give it to you." Beca muttered something about Bella's rehearsal. Something clicked in my mind, I asked her, "Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry I haven't posted for like almost half a year. I had a lot of exams and a major one in a few months. I will update when I have time. A big thank you to all the people who followed or favorited this story, it means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
